Shine
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: SongFic The Morning Of - Shine . A rather short-fic, not good at summaries, so read and see it yourself. GaaSaku. One-Shot, making Sequel.


**Made**: 20 August 2009  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters inside, they belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing**: Gaara x Sakura  
**Song**: The Morning Of - Shine  
**Rating**: K+

* * *

Sakura cracked an eye open when she heard piano outside from the big bedroom. She took sitting position and rubs her eyes before slipping to her slippers and ties her hair into a ponytail. Noticing the dim light outside, she glances at the clock and realized that it's already 5 in the afternoon. Slowly she stalks out of her bedroom and then turns left, to where that sound came from.

_"I step outside into the light  
The sun is bright I close my eyes  
The summer caught me by suprise  
And now I'm left here waiting"_

She stops dead on her tracks and continue to hear the song.

_"For you to tell me how it ends  
If I could only get a kiss  
I could make you take a risk  
On a boy who wants this"_

Her ear knows that husky voice, it belongs only to him. She watches him play piano sometimes, but never sing. He _never_ sings, and she wished she could keep this moment forever. Having an idea, she stalks back to her bedroom and then grabs a cam-recorder. Walking back, she stopped right at the middle of the stairs and then start recording.

His voice is as clear as the water, makes her relaxed.

_"And now the sun has sunk below  
The evening wind now starts to blow  
I catch the scent of your perfume  
It lifts me higher than the moon  
I'll be fine  
If you stay by my side"_

_Of course I stay by your side,_ she smiles. He continue to push the keys and on with the tune, eyes closed. His red hair glowing slightly because of the sunlight from the window, makes him looks like an angel… and Sakura blinked, looking at his back and she's not sure if it's real or she's just hallucinating, but she sees a pair of wings.

And the song… it feels familiar. She wonders if it's what he thinks about her. Is it his true feeling? Closing her eyes, try to absorb the words.

_"Never felt this way in my whole life  
Never had this feeling before tonight  
Can't get you off my mind  
Cuz you shine girl, oh you know you shine"_

Opening her eyes again, she notices that she almost fell asleep. Quickly she checked the cam-recorder and sigh, glad it's still on. She definitely can't miss this chance to record it… it's priceless.

_"Your eyes are brighter than the sun  
They make me see that you're the one  
Your smile takes my breath away  
Leave me with nothing to say"_

Leaving the cam-recorder on, she walks past it and then sit next to him.

He doesn't seem to be surprised, and that's as expected from someone like him. Looking at his playful fingers on top of the keys makes her smile. The same fingers that likes to caress her cheek, to hold her, to grip her hand tightly full of protection. After a moment, she sings too and closed her eyes as the tune played inside her mind.

She knows this song. She _knew_.

_"You aren't like any other girl  
That I've met in this whole world  
You're so much than they can be  
So won't you just please be with me  
I'll be fine if you stay the night"_

It's the song he sang when he told her how he feels. The first time she sees him singing, and it's for her and her only. Somehow, thinking about it, makes her want to cry tears of happiness, but laughing at the same time. She let him sing alone now, because she wants to hear it. Those "I love you" words means nothing compared to this lovely song.

She just loves this man. The man people thought would never, no, can never love.

_"Never felt this way in my whole life  
Never had this feeling before tonight  
Can't get you off my mind  
Cuz you shine girl, oh you know you shine"_

Her grin grew wider at this.

_"And I give up forever to see the day  
Where the two of us both could just walk away  
Hand in hand"_

She wings her legs with the rhythm, absorbing all the words.

Opening her eyes, she realizes that he's now looking at her… his jade crystal orbs looks so deep, and she's drown in it. Her pink locks sways a bit as the wind builds up. She notices emotions inside those jade eyes; sadness, loneliness, but there's happiness and… loves.

_"Never felt this way in my whole life,  
Never had this feeling before tonight  
Can't get you off my mind  
Cuz shine girl, oh you know you shine"_

He's back to play the piano and then stops, giving little tune before saying the last words of the song,

_"Never felt this way in my whole life,  
Never had this feeling before tonight  
Can't get you off my mind  
Cuz shine girl, oh you know you shine"_

And the last part,

_"I love you, Sakura."_

Smiling, she hugs him and kissed his lips. Staring her teary eyes at him, she touches her forehead with his,

_"I love you too, Gaara."_

_

* * *

_

**I'm sorry if it's too short, and I hope there's no misspelled words and only few grammatical errors - I'm trying hard to repair my grammar. In the making of sequel, so click that cute little button below, review/alert and maybe you'll see the "New Chapter" email on your inbox.**

**See ya later!**


End file.
